


The Banana Experiment

by papercreations



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papercreations/pseuds/papercreations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He poked it, prodded it, sniffed it, licked it, licked the table under it and even drew a quite complicated sketch of the object of examination. His subject was a banana. Quite possibly the most perfect banana he'd ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Banana Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Oh I'm so sorry. It's like, the worst crack ever. Seriously. 
> 
> Um, set in season five, nestled between Cold Blood and The Pandorica Opens.

He sat at the kitchen table, or the table that happened to be located in the kitchen at that exact moment. The Doctor's fingers drummed on the antique tabletop acquired from the Kapteyn's Star system. He was almost positive that the table had once been in the library, or possibly the swimming pool, but he couldn't quite remember.

If one were to walk in on him at that exact moment, you would think he was in his study, or possibly the lab because of the way he was glaring at the object on top of the antique table. He poked it, prodded it, sniffed it, licked it, licked the table under it, examined it in extreme detail under his microscope from Sirius V, and even drew a quite complicated sketch of the object of examination.

His subject was a banana. Quite possibly the most perfect banana he'd ever seen. Perfectly yellow, no bruises or brown spots and no tough green at the top. It was the _perfect_ banana.

And he didn't know if he'd like it or not.

There was a reason he hadn't asked for a banana when he had turned seven year old Amelia's kitchen upside down for _something_ edible. He didn't want to face the very real possibility that his new mouth would turn traitor and not like it. For _two_ regenerations he had loved bananas. He didn't want to lose what connected him to his former selves. He had told Rose, _always bring a banana to a party_. People loved bananas! Dare he say, they even went _bananas_ for them.

The TARDIS gave the slightest shutter. He shrugged, sorry but honestly, he _had_ to say that.

The Doctor picked up the banana and peeled it, still liking the smell, at least. Ever so tentatively, he took a large bite.

.

.

Amy was in the console room, sitting in the captain's chair and curled up with a blanket and a cup of hot chocolate. She should have been sleeping, but ever since they had run into the Silurian's, she had felt achingly lonely. And even though the TARDIS couldn't speak, it kept her company as she sipped on her hot drink.

She felt the slightest shutter roll through the TARDIS control room, and before she could stand up and ask it what was wrong, she was interrupted.

" _Rubbish!_ " The Doctor exclaimed, not sparing Amy a sideways glance as he stormed through the control room, opened the TARDIS' door and flung something that look suspiciously like a banana out into space.


End file.
